1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing calls.
2. Background Information
Applying computer technology to telecommunicaitons is generally known in the art. For example, private branch exchanges (PBX) are routinely augmented with automated receptionist/attendant and/or voice messaging systems. The applications range from simple automated receptionist services, to voice messaging services, to obtaining account information, such as balances, to conducting transactions of simple to moderate complexity, such as fund transfers. In each of these applications, the caller is automatically attended to through a series of voice menus.
Recently advances in computer technology have enabled users of computer systems to obtain information and communicate with each other over the Internet. Computer users can "surf the net" to browse at web pages offered by various web servers on the Internet. Computer users can also communicate with each other through e-mails as well as voice calls. Various vendors even offer services to facilitate voice calls between users of computer systems and users of conventional telephone handsets. However, these services are still in their infancy states with various limitations including for example, the requirement of a voice call originating computer user to know and enter the telephone number of the destination handset. Furthermore, call centers are continuing to handle voice calls as if all voice calls are originated from conventional handsets, without leveraging on the fact that increasing number of voice calls are originated through the Internet. It is therefore desirable to further enhance the current state of art for Internet telephony, in particular, the manner in which voice calls are processed by vendors who facilitate Internet telephony, and the manner in which call centers handle voice calls.